jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell Griffin
'Russell Griffin '''is one of the main protagonists of ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, ''and will return as one of the main protagonists of the third and final film, ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He acts as the weapons specialist and is played by Russell P. Jurassic Shark II Russell makes his debut in the film when he hears about Chase Landon and his move to create the organization known as the Shark Hunters. Russell becomes interested in the idea, and invites a friend of his, Gabe, to join the group with him. Prior to his meeting with Chase, Eddie Jackson explains InGen's proposition to Russell about how they are not the creators of the sharks and they wish to pay them to hunt down the sharks that the corrupt employees create. During the meeting, Russell explains this to Chase and also brings up the idea that they use actual weapons to fight the sharks. Chase is negative toward the idea, and soon walks back home, frustrated with Russell. Russell receives his own shirt to wear on the Shark Hunter's missions, and they eventually get their first task in the walking trail, where a person reported seeing a "large blue creature" moving through their backyard. Russell and Gabe, both armed with guns despite Chase's orders to use Nerf guns, head to the walking trail. There, they search for the shark for several minutes before stopping at the scene of the original shark's death. While looking in the area, the Hammerhead attacks them, and a battle breaks out. Ultimately, Gabe suggests that they retreat, as the Hammerhead shows no signs of weakness. Soon after the Hammerhead incident, Russell and Gabe catch the Bull Shark in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, with Russell explaining his idea of how they can make more money off of the sharks by placing them in a secured exhibit. Although Gabe disagrees and compares it to the events of the Isla Nublar Incident, he decides to help Russell. Later, they bring the Bull Shark behind Chase's elementary school, where Russell shows Gabe where they would build the exhibit. While they talk, the InGen employee releases the Bull Shark, and it pursues Russell and Gabe across the soccer field before Gabe tricks it into stunning itself by crashing into a fence. Russell also has Gabe obtain the Crocodile Shark's body, which is still operating after Chase and Eddie supposedly killed it. Him and Gabe then hunt down and catch the Hammerhead Shark using a stunning device. The park is completed on May 24, 2014, and is scheduled to open the following night. Russell kept the three sharks at Billy's house, with Eddie and Carter Phillips guarding them. Gabe and Russell then head back to Russell's house, and Eddie and Carter take a break from guarding the sharks, which allows the InGen employees to release the sharks. The three sharks pursue Carter and Eddie back to the cul-de-sac. Russell is alerted by Chase about the sharks' escape as he searches for them at Billy's house, and he then returns to his house with Gabe to gather their weapons before heading to Bradford Cul-de-sac. Upon arriving, Chase and Eddie discuss a plan of attack before dispersing. The Hammerhead Shark then finds Russell and Gabe, and they fight it for several minutes before it retreats. Dan Bruines then arrives, and after being greeted by Russell and Gabe, they head off to find the sharks. During the course of the battle, Russell searches for the Bull and Hammerhead Sharks while Gabe searches for the Crocodile Shark. Russell later appears alongside Gabe in the cul-de-sac, where they fight the Hammerhead Shark before seemingly killing it - only for it to rise up again and attack them. Russell and Gabe then retreat back to Chase's house. There, Russell sees Quinn holding Chase at gunpoint. Russell yells Quinn's name, and shoots him. After Quinn dies, Russell runs down to Dan and Chase. The three of them regroup with Jimmy and Gabe before heading to Chase's swingset in a final attempt to kill the Hammerhead Shark. At the swingset, Russell furiously beats the Hammerhead Shark on the head before having Jimmy get a swing for him. Jimmy drops the swing to Gabe, who gives it to Russell. Russell says that they can use it as a weapon, and Chase says that it won't work and says that he can go inside the Hammerhead to deactivate it. Russell puts the swing into the shark's mouth, and drops the chains down to Gabe, who holds the mouth open long enough for Chase to crawl inside. However, the shark veers back, and Chase is trapped inside. Suddenly, Russell comes up with an idea to tear the shark's brain out. Using a pocketknife, he cuts open the top of the shark's head and rips the brain out. The shark then drops to the ground dead, to which Russell commemorates Chase before Chase emerges from the shark, alive. Chase tells Russell to call the police so that they can take the Hammerhead's body away, and the group accepts the fact that the Shark Hunters won't be needed anymore. Russell calls the police, and they later take away the Hammerhead's body. Russell then appears in his high school, having a conversation wtih Gabe over the phone. Gabe convinces Russell to quit the Shark Hunters, and as Russell argues that they're the only people who will hunt the sharks, he finally gives in. While he is still friends with Gabe, his partnership with the rest of the Shark Hunters is unknown. Also, just like the other Shark Hunters, his reputation and future have both become uncertain. Jurassic Shark III Russell has been confirmed to return as one of the main protagonists of'' Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution''. Trivia *Russell was originally set to briefly reprise the role in ''Jurassic Shark: Redemption ''before the film was cancelled. Category:Characters Category:Starscream7 Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:Humans Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters